Luca Guarneri
Luca Guarneri - (born March 17, 1995 in Madison, Wisconsin, United States as Luke Andrew) - American singer, songwriter, dancer and music producer. He made his debut in 2015, in 2016 he released his debut album Revival. After two years of break, he released the second album Perfect and half a year later in January 2019 the third It Ain't Me. In 2020 he will be release fourth album Undercover. From 2011, he performed covers of famous stars until his debut with his own material. Adopted son of the American superstar Jennifer Lopez from 1997. He is known for high-quality concerts. Life and career 1995 - 2009: Early Life Luke was born in the Central Wisconsin Center in Madison, Wisconsin on March 17, 1995 as the son of an unknown marriage. Immediately after birth, he was abandoned in the hospital, no biological parents' data. He spent the first two years in hospital and in the spring of 1997 he was adopted by American then debuting star Jennifer Lynn Lopez. His biological parents did not come even after the public debut of the artist. From the time of the mother's debut little Luke participated in entering the world of show business. At the age of 13, he became the elder brother for the twins Emme and Max from Jennifer's relationship with Marc Anthony. From 2009 to 2013, he spent every summer vacation in Italy in the city of Udine in the north of the country. From March 2013, he lived there permanently. = 2010-2011: Brain tumor At age 15, in September 2010 he suffered a brain hemorrhage which was initially diagnosed as the onset of epilepsy. After research, it turned out to be a rapidly growing brain tumor. The operation took place on February 14, 2011 at a hospital in Los Angeles, California. Since then, small migraines and mood swings have been associated with complications. 2011-2015: Showgirl 9 months after the operation in better condition, Luke decided to initiate his musical career by performing at clubs and singing covers of other artists, starting with Lady Gaga. Over the years he has perfected his dancing and vocal skills. 2015-2016: Revival, hiatus On November 4, 2015, his first single Where Have The Good Gone and Luca Guarneri was released by Sony Music Italy, began his career appearing in Italy and Poland. After the conflict with the label on the day of the premiere of his would-be debut album, they will be on their way to Tokyo, Japan, canceled the contract and signed the new agreement with Parlophone the same day. From December 28, 2015 to mid-January 2016, there was a mini tour promoting the first singles from the album. On January 4, 2016, his debut album Revival was released, which included songs from his would-be CD from Sony and several others. The disc landed in 1st place in Italy and Poland. Shortly after the premiere his first tour of the Revival World Tour began. Turnee took place at the turn of January / February 2016 in July 2016 and in February 2018. For canceling concerts, the label punished the artist with a penalty of USD 25 million. In April 2017, the single I Want You To Know was released. 2018: Perfect come back. Without any announcement on September 15, 2018, the single Stars Dance first appeared, followed by the second Perfect studio album. The album quickly became number 1 in many European countries and in the United States. One month after the premiere, the first of two concert tours promoting the album - Stars Dance Tour - began. From November 2018 to February 2019 another tour took place - Perfect Tour. 2019: It Ain't Me, world tour, fourth studio album Unexpectedly and unannounced January 14, 2019 during the tour of Australia appeared the new single Bad Liar and a day later on January 15 the third studio album It Ain't Me. It was the first record released by the Island Records label. Unfortunately, the album was lost on the letters. From January 20, the setlist of the Perfect Tour has changed, the songs from the new album have been added to the list. On February 11 Luca canceled the remaining concerts (including 13) and returned to the United States. He explained the decision with "no desire to promote a CD that was ignored by the label". On February 11 at night (Pacific Time) he announced that the debt owed to the label in the form of 25 million dollars was paid off. With the record label Island Records, there will be compensation for the lack of promotion of the third album. February 16, 2019 deluxe versions of all CDs with additional tracks appeared. March 1, 2019 released a single single - "Slow Down / Hands To Myself", which presents the artist's fanatical love for his idol. Officially, it is the third single from the third album, although "Slow Down" comes from the second album - Perfect. On September 27, 2019 he released last single from third album - "It Ain't Me". New single were released on November 1, 2019 - Me & My Girls. On December 3, 2019 Luca annouced his It Ain't Me Tour will be concluded through 2020 with his residency The Best Theater Tour in Los Angeles. 2020: Undercover, worldwide promotion On January 22, 2020 Luca released new single - Middle Of Nowhere, the same day that his tour on the same name started. On January 29, 2020 he annouced his upcoming fourth album Undercover. Personal life Lopez's personal life has attracted widespread media attention From the beginning of his career Luca informed about his relations without presenting any data.For sure in 2015 and at the beginning of 2016 he was in a relationship with Gianluca Ginoble. Their tabloid relation was called the First Pair of Italy. Connections certainly were an inspiration to create music, which is especially visible on the second album - Perfect. The last partner comes from Russia. He published his picture in February describing it as a short holiday in Greece. He is an agnostic. After surgery, the brain tumor has a deterioration in health, but as he admits it is already healthy. Artistry Already during promotional concerts in January 2016, Luca presented his concerts as colorful, full of dance and rich costumes, which on the one hand is praised for courage and idea and criticized for the demoralization of youth by conservative circles. As he admits, he dresses and shows what he wants and feels. The lyrics of his songs are about life and feelings. Each of the albums is distinguished by a different stage in the artist's life, career and feelings. Discography Studio album * "Revival "(2016) * "Perfect "(2018) * "It Ain't Me "(2019) * Undercover (2020) Albums discography Singles discography * Tours and concerts Headlining: * Revival World Tour (2016) * Perfect Tour (2018-2019) * It Ain't Me Tour (2019) * Middle Of Nowhere (2020) Mini tours: * Stars Dance Tour (2018) * 2019 iHeart Radio Jingle Ball Tour (2019) * The Best Theater Tour (2021-2022)